1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to post lamps and, more particularly, to a lamp assembly that has a post structure and is powered by solar energy.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of time, popularization of electric appliances, and increasing significance of computers in our daily life, it may be said that the modern time is a time without nights. In this nightless time, lighting serves not only for illumination, but also for decoration and landscaping. However, petroleum energy, currently the main source of power, is inherently limited and decreasing along human squander. Thus, solar power, as the most inexpensive, inexhaustible, sustainable energy, has received people's close attention and various applications thereof have been developed. Many known solar lamps are produced under this circumstance. Conventionally, in solar applications, a solar panel, which is constructed from wafers, serves to convert solar energy into electric power with a transduction rate ranging between 12% and 17%. Under this principle, streetlamps or landscape lamps, which consume less power and only operate in nighttime, can efficiently and economically provide illumination after sufficient absorption of the solar energy for whole day long. In view of this advantage, manifold solar lamps have been developed and introduced to the market by related manufacturers. Nevertheless, defects do exist in the known solar lamps. For example, some known solar lamps that are based on normal lamps would compromise on durability for the sake of higher illumination. Some other known solar lamps would have separate solar panels and lighting devices. This kind of solar lamps thus add difficulty in manufacture and cause inharmonic landscape. Besides, since each of these separate solar panels is solely configured for a specific lamp structure and is not suitable for other lamp structures, the conventional solar panels are too inflexible to meet different applications. In view of the foregoing defects that significantly limit the applicability and adaptability of solar lamps, there is a need existing for improving the conventional solar lamps.